Tricks and Talents
by this.story.is.me
Summary: The seven and a few others go to Hogwarts. Short piece. Percabeth. Happy reading!
1. Hogwartian Talents

**Hi! This is a short piece about what would happen if Percy Jackson and the seven would go to Hogwarts, to train to be a proper wizard... but please don't contradict me for giving a few people some 'talents' and some people not. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO, HoO, or Harry Potter characters or belongings. All belongs to their respective owners. :)**

Annabeth was going to _kill_ Percy Jackson.

Bad enough that he completely took away her from her studies. Now he was blabbing that he was able to 'break her out of her shell', apparently.

"Where is that little..." Annabeth growled. The bell rang. "Gods, already?" Annabeth hurried up towards Charms class. "Hey, Annabeth!" Leo grinned, stretching his arms out and placing his feet on the desk. "My charming partner!"

"Not funny, Leo." Annabeth wondered what was up with that guy. "So... did ya do your homework?" Leo asked slyly. Annabeth mentally slapped herself on the head. She had forgotten to do her homework! What kind of Ravenclaw was she?

"HA! So the rumors were true! Percy Jackson is a mastermind," Valdez crowed. A very pretty brown-haired girl slid into the seat next to them. "Shut it, Leo." Piper McLean was the best of everyone in Charms and Transfiguration classes... except for maybe Annabeth. "Here, I did my homework," Piper told Annabeth. She slid a note to her. "All the handy tricks to master the _Aguamenti_ spell."

Annabeth smiled. Piper was a really good friend in general, and not just with boys and such. She could be really tough when she wanted to be. "Thanks, Piper. Do you know where Percy i-" "Awww, she's thinking about him already! Isn't that sweet?" Leo interrupted with his usual goofy grin. Then he received a sharp blow to the head. He winced. "Ow!"

"Just leave my bro and his girlfriend alone, Leo." Jason Grace, prefect of Gryffindor Tower and soon-to-be Head Boy, had smacked Leo on the back of his head. "Jason! My buddy! Why would you harm an unbelievably hot, unbelievably smart, and unbelievably-" "I got the point, Leo," Jason interrupted, grinning. "All right, all right, settle down," Flitwick squeaked. "We are working on the _Aguamenti_ charm today." The class groaned. "Alright, alright. Get your goblets and remember, to keep your hand steady and speak clearly!"

"Aww... since ANNABETH didn't do her HOMEWORK, I CAN'T do ANYTHING," Leo said loudly. " _Shut up_!" Annabeth hissed, her face turning into a tomato, but the damage was already done. "Ms. Chase? Did I hear right? Mr. Valdez claims that you didn't do your homework... let's see if that is true," Professor Flitwick squeaked. Annabeth sighed. She already knew the charm from heart, of course, but a little extra practice would've been good. " _Aguamenti!_ " Annabeth cried, with her hand on her wand. Slowly, the goblet filled with crystal-clear water. Annabeth tore her eyes away from her wavering hand to Professor Flitwick. "Oh, bravo, Ms. Chase! Can anyone challenge her? No! She is absolutely-" "If you don't mind, Professor, I would like to try," a quiet, deep voice replied from a raven-haired student. "Mr.- Mr. Jackson? Alright..." Professor Flitwick placed a goblet delicately onto the table, then backed up. Percy Jackson stepped up, his face regal and proud. Then the perfect illusion was broken with a expression of pure concentration. " _Aguamenti!_ " Percy spoke, then the goblet was filled with swirling, frothy water. The professor picked it up and took a sip. His brows furrowed with surprise. "Mineral water, Mr. Jackson? How... unusual," Flitwick said. Then his face broke out into a smile. "Mr. Jackson, you have beaten Ms. Chase! Congratulations!" the professor patted him on the back. "Now, everybody, get back to work! Until your water is as clear as Ms. Chase's, or as special as Mr. Jackson's, you will have much to do! Go on," the professor said kindly to the couple. "You may help others with their spells."

"Yes, Professor," Annabeth and Percy chorused. But as soon as the professor turned his back, Annabeth glared at Percy with fire in her eyes. "Whoa, what did I do?" Percy asked. "You _ruined_ my reputation!" Annabeth hissed. Percy shrugged. "How?" Annabeth cocked her head, pretending to think. "Well, first you hide all of my books so that I have no references to study. Then, you made me have so much fun, you made me _forget_ I had homework. Now, you dared to make spells better than me!" Annabeth punched him in the arm, though her anger was fading away. Those sea-green eyes really were to die for. Percy burst out laughing. "Really, Annabeth? Geez, you're so dense," Percy chortled. "I'll make it up to you," Percy told her. "I'm not sure that I want to know how," Annabeth admitted. Percy winked. "Just meet me outside Gryffindor Tower," Percy told her. Immediately she started to protest. "What? Percy, I have tons of studying to do, and-" "Oh, come on, Annabeth. You probably finished all of our essays, probably did tomorrow's homework as well," Percy interrupted. He waved. "See you at dinner," Percy said, just as the bell rang.

 **So... more Percabeth? Less Percabeth? Tell me through the reviews, and don't wait too long for the next chapter!**

 **-JP :)**


	2. Chapter End

**Hey, guys! I promised that I would try to post daily, so here I am! In this chapter, Percy does something really daring. See you at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or objects from the PJO, HoO, or Harry Potter series. All belongs to their respective owners.**

"So... what _exactly_ did he say to you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Thalia was driving her nuts. "Thals, he just said to meet him outside of Gryffindor Tower after dinner. That's _it._ " Annabeth mumbled. Her eyes were on her copy of _Advanced Potion Making._ "So... what do you think it is?" Thalia asked coyly. "Well, I think that wormwood and an asphodel infusion with three clockwise turns-" "No! I mean, what do you think Percy will do? Ask you out again?" Thalia said impatiently. Annabeth sighed. "Look, Professor Snape's coming this way," She said. Thalia looked in alarm, then laughed. "Annabeth, we're in the Great Hall! It's dinnertime! You should really eat," Thalia advised her. "There's no way to kiss properly on an empty stomach." Thalia teased. "Thalia, why do you and Piper focus on this type of stuff?" Annabeth asked, exasperated. "Because boys are _boys_ ," Thalia emphasized. "And someday, you will be in the same direction as me... oh, and Piper, too."

"I'm going to the library," Annabeth finally slammed the book shut and gathered her bags. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did you say that you were going?" Thalia demanded. "The library," Annabeth said, confused. Thalia shook her head. "Annabeth! Were you listening? Percy Jackson? Gryffindor Tower?" Thalia pressed. Annabeth sighed for the hundredth time that day. "I still have thirty minutes until dinner is officially over," Annabeth said. She headed out. "Percy eats like a dog, anyway."

Just her luck to bump into Percy along the way.

"Annabeth! Where are you going?" Percy asked her. Annabeth sighed, once more. "To the library. There's officially thirty minutes until dinner is over," Annabeth found herself repeating. "Well, since I'm out too, let's walk to the tower together," Percy said. He grabbed her hand and navigated her through the shifting stairs.

"So," Percy said, once they were out of earshot from the Fat Lady. "How was the date yesterday?" Annabeth smiled. "Awesome. Now, if you excuse me, I have two-days worth of studying to do," Annabeth tried. Percy shook his head. "No, you're staying. This night is mine." Annabeth scowled. "Oh, yeah. I promised to make it up to you, didn't I?" Percy asked. "Annabeth nodded testily. She was unaware of the fact that Percy had shifted closer and closer towards her. "Well, here it is." Percy cupped her face in his hands and did it.

He kissed her.

And not just a un-satisfying, short peck on the cheek, he planted his lips on hers.  
Annabeth made no move to struggle. They might've just stayed there, enjoying every last second of them two, just them, and nobody else in the whole world.

They might have just stayed there, loving themselves each passing minute, when a voice said, "No. Freaking. Way."

Both lovers spun around to see Leo, Jason, Piper, and Thalia staring at them. "Annabeth!" Piper and Thalia practically screamed, and Jason and Leo started to grin. "Man, wait 'till I tell all the folks in Gryffindor!" Leo grinned. Jason just gave each of them a knowing look.

"How would you like to have an interview in the _Hogwarts Highlights_?" Reyna asked Annabeth. Annabeth looked confused. "For what?" Annabeth asked, flipping through her new copy of _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_ from Percy. Reyna seized the book from her hands and closed it. "Hey!" Annabeth protested, smiling. "You _know_ what I mean," Reyna said. She was grinning slyly. "About your relationship with Percy. Come on, we _need_ something for the next issue!" Reyna begged. Annabeth chuckled at the sight of her serious friend clasping her hands and looking at her with puppy eyes. "Okay, as long as Percy agrees. It's not just _my_ relationship, you know," Annabeth properly started laughing as Reyna crowed, "YES!"

 _This is on the interview._

 ** _Q: What do you think about the new 'ship' name, Percabeth, that your friends gave you? Do you like it?  
A (Percy): Yeah, we think that it's pretty snazzy compared to the old one- 'Percy and Annabeth Relationship'. I swear, that one was soooo long._**

 ** _Q: How long do you think that you will last?  
A (Annabeth): Hopefully long, though my expectations are not high... ;)_**

 ** _Q: Why do you love each other?  
A(Annabeth): Because Percy is... well, Percy. (Percy): Ditto back._**

 ** _Q: What caused this relationship?  
A (Percy): [grins] Well, it started off really awkward. I worked up the courage to ask Annabeth out, then I hid all of her study books so that she wouldn't be tempted. Then, in a Charms class, I managed to get her temper way up, to the point where her face was steaming. After that, I promised that I would make it up to her, then kissed her in a corridor. If you ask Leo, Jason, Piper, or Thalia, they will tell you the details... I have a feeling that Annabeth wouldn't appreciate it if I blabbed all of our secrets to Hogwarts._**

 ** _Q: How did you two meet?  
A (Annabeth): [laughs] Well actually, we started off as rivals in the beginning of school, and I mean waaaay back when we were first years. See, my mom and his dad had an eye on the same job: and my mother won. You can't exactly make a friend of your parents' rivals' children._**

 ** _Q: Last question. What is your worst fear, and why?  
A: (Annabeth): Well, Percy's worst fear is suffocation. He sank into a bog not too long ago in Hagrid's yard, and has developed a phobia about that ever since. (Percy): Spiders. Annabeth's worst fear... is spiders. Just wave a tarantula in front of her face, and she'll show you her magnificent imitation of the painting _****The Scream** ** _. Haha._**

 **Aaand... scene! I am going to mark this as 'Complete', because the actual story is over, but do not worry! I will make a few 'behind the scenes' because this story does not feel that complete. I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **-JP :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

 **So, currently, I am working with another FanFiction writer named Purrfectly Me. You can check her out, if you like.**

 **I and Purrfectly Me are working on a** ** _School for Good and Evil_** **and** ** _Percy Jackson_** **mashup, so that's why I'm not uploading a lot. Sorry! But the stories** ** _are_** **really good. Come check it out!**

 **Promise that I'll come back,**

 **-JP :)**


End file.
